Pure Imagination
by Kc-Mj
Summary: "Come with me, and you'll be, in a world of Pure Imagination." They were the much-needed color she was missing in her life. Although red signified violence, it also brought an unnatural amount of warmth that she never knew she needed. From a world of black and white to a world that she thought only existed in her imagination, she enjoyed every minute of it.
1. Chapter 1

Power, it is the one thing all humans craved. To know that if they needed it, the power would be right under their fingertips, ready for their use. That if they wanted, they could easily control those weaker than themselves because they had the power to do so. It was excellent and worth the effort to obtain it until they do receive it. No longer is it worth something to fantasize about, but instead something they now have and now must control. To feel that power, that they wanted to the point of stepping over others, brimming and raging underneath their skin do they realize that power comes with pain. It comes with loneliness, suffering, and the fear that this power of those could easily hurt those around them. Some people can hide those emotions better than others, but either way, they all feel it. It's the sacrifice of having power — the sacrifice of being chosen as a King.

Humans are terrifying creatures. In the way, they can hide their emotions so easily and well to where no one knows what's going on behind that smile of theirs. They can easily deceive and manipulate everything and everyone around them with simple words and actions; it is horrendous. However, what is even more terrifying are the past events that led to a human being able to do all of that. To be able to hide negative thoughts with a closed eye smile that showed not a lot of teeth, but enough to make it seem genuine. The practice they went through to prove that they are okay, and the walls they built to keep everyone out. Humans are fascinating creatures, or so Dakota believed.

Shizume city was caught in a tremendous storm, one that is to last a week. Lightning and thunder are expected, as well as flooding, high winds, and an occasional tree fall. Nothing too serious, but it was enough to make everyone anxious as they exited the school building. Dakota wasn't one to fear thunder or lightning; she welcomed the chaos that was sure to ensue. With curious eyes, she listened to how some girls would scream whenever the thunder boomed, holding tightly to friends or their crushes when the lightning flashed. One girl was sniffling, drawing a small crowd of students over to comfort her. Opening her clear umbrella, Dakota made her way out in the pouring rain, gritting her teeth when some of the students would run by her and splash water on her tights. There was no point getting angry about it; the clothing was expected to get wet anyway.

On her walk over to the bus stop, she couldn't help but gaze at the people around her. How some were sprinting to get covered from the rain, others sauntered without a care in the world. Children walked in pairs, some in rain jackets and others with brightly colored umbrellas, and now and then there would be a teen walking in the rain without a coat or umbrella. Dakota only shook her head at some of them, feeling bad for the parent that will have to do those kids' laundry tonight. When she reached the covered bus station, Dakota paused when she spotted a familiar redhead.

"Suoh-san." They had the same class and even went to the same middle school. Everyone seemed to be terrified of the guy, and for a good reason. Suoh was known to fight and not to mention his glare was terrifying. Thankfully she has never been on the end of that glare, but others have. However, he seemed like a nice guy just a little rough around the edges.

She didn't expect the male to turn and look at her; after all, he looked like he was sleeping. If there was one thing she had to be honest about, Suoh had the most beautiful eyes she's seen. A molten golden that reminded her of the gold jewelry her mother once wore. He grunted when he looked up at her; he was sitting on the bench while she remained standing, the umbrella still over her head.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Dakota has taken this exact bus since elementary school, and she would have noticed when the redhead began taking it. From what she knew, he and Kusanagi Izumo always walked together.

"Sleeping," He grunted. Dakota was shocked that she even received a response from the male, but wiping off the surprise, she grinned, "Whatcha' doing out here?" She received not a glare, but more of an annoyed look from the male. Not minding it, she continued, "You don't take the bus, I would have noticed if you did." Still no response. Taking a deep breath, she glanced at the incoming bus and back to the soaking Suoh. Shrugging, she adjusted the umbrella to where it was shielding Suoh from the pouring rain. He gave her a confused look when she released the handle, making the plastic umbrella lean on him.

"You need this more than I do if you're planning on walking-" She was halfway on the bus when she looked back, "-just give it back tomorrow." And like that, she was gone. The bus was taking off, and leaving a soaking redhead behind with an umbrella. Mikoto ended up staring after the bus, the umbrella's handle now in his large hand.

"Mikoto, where were- how did you get the umbrella?" Mikoto lazily turned to his longtime friend, Izumo who had on a confused face as he openly stared at the redhead.

"Some girl gave it to me," He gruffed out, his throat hoarse from the nap he took. Standing up, with the umbrella still in hand, he and Izumo began making their way home.

_ ︎ ︎

Mikoto brought the umbrella to school the next day, but the girl wasn't there. He recognized her as being a classmate; he just didn't know her name. However, he figured it out when the only one missing the next day was the girl when the teacher called role call Mikoto caught her name.

"Nishida Dakota?" Izumo asked. It was lunch now, and there was no sign of Dakota. Mikoto and Izumo sat across from each other, the blonde giving a few pieces of his lunch to the empty-handed redhead. Mikoto ignored him and munched on the small tempura vegetable. Izumo sighed and glanced at the empty desk. He didn't know the girl well, but they have had a few conversations. Mainly when someone messed up in English, they would whisper about how that student could fix it. Most of their conversations were in English, allowing the blonde to practice and for the other students to not understand what they are saying. Other than that, rarely ever did they talk.

"Hmmm, I guess you're just gonna have to wait till tomorrow," Izumo shrugged. Mikoto grunted, but he continued eating and waiting. And wait he did, but Dakota never showed up. Not the next day, or the day after that, or the day after that day, it wasn't until the weekend was over that Mikoto saw her again. She was sitting in her regular seat, which was in the second row by the door, and casually reading a small book. Mikoto felt a bit of annoyance that she had the nerve to just casually sit there like nothing was wrong after he waited days for her to show up. Walking towards the front of her desk, he lightly nudged it to get her attention. Unplugging her headphones, Dakota stared up at the redhead in mild surprise, "Suoh-san?" Grunting, Mikoto handed her the plastic umbrella. She seemed astounded, but took the umbrella with a smile, "Thank you. Sorry for having to make you hold onto it for so long." Mikoto shrugged and walked to where his seat was, in the far back. Once there, he slumped in his chair and put his head down. Glancing only once at Dakota, she was back to reading.

"Welcome back, Nishida-san," Izumo greeted the girl. It was lunchtime, English just ended, and now everyone was taking out their bentos or going to get lunch. Izumo found this an excellent time to try and strike up a conversation with the girl who supposedly helped out his friend.

"Ah, Kusanagi-san, thank you," Her smile was soft, gently raising her cheeks to where eyes were almost crescents. Izumo gave a bashful smile back, "Do you want to join us for lunch?" He asked. Mikoto wouldn't care, and it'd be a good chance to get to know the mysterious Dakota. Izumo could see a bit of hesitance, her smile becoming a little unsure as she gently the side of her cheek in contemplation.

"Don't worry about that idiot over there; he won't care." Izumo gestured to the slumped Mikoto, who had his head down on the desk and his arms at his side. It was the look of utter defeat. Dakota giggled, her hand coming up to cover her mouth and her shoulders slightly bounced with sound, "Why not? Thank you for inviting me." Izumo waved off the thanks and assisted her in moving her desk over to join theirs. Finally seated, the two took out their bento while Mikoto stared at the both of them.

"Suoh-san, do you have a bento?" Dakota asked. Mikoto ignored her, opting to instead stare at the food both Izumo and Dakota made. Izumo sighed and shook his head, "He knows I'll feed him, so he doesn't make anything." The blonde growled in annoyance when he saw Mikoto try and reach over and grab a roll.

"I told you Mikoto, you need to make your own food," Izumo nagged. The redhead rolled his eyes, his hand still trying to grab something from the blonde's plate. Dakota laughed at their antics, "Here, Suoh-san, you can have some of mine." She pushed her bento to the middle and handed Mikoto a pair of chopsticks. Without any hesitation, the redhead lunged for the food.

"Nishida-san, you don't have to do that. He needs to learn to fend for himself," Izumo tried to stop Mikoto from stealing any more of the girl's food. Dakota laughed, "It's okay; he should eat rather than starve anyways." She assured, not minding that some of her food was now gone. With grace unknown to the boys, she began eating her lunch. Taking small bites and moving much like a modern-day princess, Izumo was stuck on her etiquette. Her chopsticks never clanked against the side of the bento, and they were always even with each other, she also held the chopsticks with elegance.

"So, Nishida-san, what do you like to do?" Izumo asked. It was a fundamental question, one that everyone had an answer too. Dakota paused in her eating, thinking for a bit before answering, "I enjoy reading." Izumo hummed, that was a called one. Dakota was always reading some book, whether it was fiction, nonfiction, scientifical, historical, or whatever other genres there were, Dakota, read them all. Izumo admired that of her, to find time to put reading in an already busy schedule.

"How about you guys?" Izumo thought about it for a second, "I enjoy making drinks." Dakota's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Like alcoholic drinks?" Izumo nodded, and he couldn't help but laugh at the look of pure fascination that crossed Dakota's face, "Do want to do that when you're older?" The blonde nodded, "My Uncle owns a bar, and he said when I graduate and become serious about being a bartender, I can take over." Dakota's mouth was open in shock, "Wow, that must be nice." She turned to Mikoto, her eyes brimming with curiosity as she gazed at him in wonder. The redhead shrugged, "Sleeping... and fighting." Dakota expected the first one, but not so much the second one. She heard of the rumors of how Mikoto would fight in the streets, at school, everywhere he went, but she never thought he would outright admit it. Izumo looked beyond done with his friends, cupping his face in his hands and shaking his head.

"Maa~ it must be nice to defend yourself." Was all she ended up saying. And like that, a conversation ensued. It was mostly Izumo and Dakota talking, with Mikoto either eating or nodding off, but it was a pleasant lunch. Dakota had really enjoyed herself with the two men, not minding that one of them was continuously eating her food and the other was somewhat a flirt. She didn't mind though, after all, it was one of the few times she could enjoy herself.

Once lunch was over, they returned to their respective seats. Mikoto putting his head down on the desk, Izumo taking out his notebook, and Dakota continued to read her book. While the class continued, Izumo took in Nishida Dakota. She wasn't anything special, her hair was black and cut below her ears with the standard bangs, and her eyes were plain brown however, there was something more to her. Izumo couldn't put his finger on it, but it felt like there was more to her. Maybe it was the way she always wore black leggings, never showing an ounce skin other than her face and hands. Or, maybe it was the fact that she wasn't full Asian that caught his attention. Izumo couldn't place his finger on it, and it somewhat bothered him. She always smiled, showed the expression everyone wanted to see. Overall, Dakota was another face in the crowd that blended in Izumo's mind, but now she was sticking out, and Izumo could only wonder why.

"Ah, Nishida-san," Izumo called out to the female when school was over. The ravenette turned around, the first time her book was down since lunch, and smiled.

"Are you going home?" Dakota wanted to reply, 'Where else would I go,' but that would be rude and she doesn't these people yet. So, instead, she replied with a nod, "Yep, I'm guessing you two are as well?" Izumo nodded while Mikoto grunted. She giggled and waved, "I'll see you two tomorrow then," and like that she was gone. Izumo and Mikoto stared at the fleeting figure of Dakota, neither of them saying anything till she was out of the building.

"Well, she's interesting," Izumo gave a lopsided smile. Mikoto shrugged, continuing the treck down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since that day, people saw Dakota as apart of the group. They began hanging out with each other more during school, going from only talking during lunch to even hanging out a bit after school. It became normal to see the three together, which greatly confused some students. There was Mikoto who instilled fear in other students without meaning to; then there's Izumo who had a reputation of being a womanizer, and then Dakota the bookworm. They were an odd bunch, causing people to stare wherever they went, some with concerned glances at Dakota and glares at the boys. Dakota found it to be hilarious, often laughing when an adult would tell the two boys to 'leave that poor girl alone!'

"Dakota-chan! It's not funny!" Izumo cried out. The trio strolled around the lower part of Shizume city, ignoring the worried glances they often received (mostly Mikoto) and continuing to munch on the bag od dorayaki Izumo purchased. Dakota continued to laugh at the blonde, not minding how loud she was being.

"I can't believe he asked if you were a pimp!" Dakota gasped out, pointing at Izumo who looked devastated. Mikoto even had on a small smile as he took in his friend's misery. The blonde looked ready to cry, the infamous womanizer being called a pimp by the older generation knocked down his self-esteem a bit. Once the girl's laughter died down a bit, the group resumed the calm and comfortable silence, besides the sound of them eating the treats.

"Ah, Izumo-kun, how's the bar going?" Currently, Izumo's Uncle had relinquished a bar that he owned to Izumo. The problem is, the bar needed a complete makeover. The wood flooring reeked of mold, and the bar itself looked ready to collapse, plus the rooms upstairs were in no way safe for living in let alone spending the night. However, Izumo beamed when his Uncle gave him the key. Dakota and Mikoto were there when Izumo opened the doors, and despite the bar looking like it would fall apart the moment they stepped in, Dakota kept all unkind opinions to herself because the way Izumo looked at it would put a lovestruck boy to shame. Mikoto, on the other hand, "What a dump." Mikoto nearly lost his life, and Izumo almost recked the bar even more.

"It's going well! Money is a bit tight since my Uncle said it's my bar. I need to be the one to repair it," Izumo sighed in a bit of defeat. He's a high school student, what kind of money does he have to repair this bar? Dakota smiled softly, "That's good. If you ever need help, you can call us."

"Us?"

"Yes, Mikoto-kun 'us.'" Dakota assured both the redhead and blonde. Izumo's smile became sincere when took in the earnest look Dakota gave him, her eyes wide and her smile just as significant. In the past few weeks, he got to know her; he realized that Dakota couldn't lie. She expressed herself with the intention of her feelings being understood. Although, Izumo wouldn't say she wore all her emotions on her sleeve, definitely the positive emotions she wasn't afraid to express.

The trio continued to make their way down the street, lightly chatting and laughing. It was becoming warmer in Shizume, so they took it among themselves to look at some of the incoming summer fashion trends. It wasn't until they passed by a mannequin that had on a white off the shoulder shirt that was tucked in a light pink skirt, that Izumo took in what Dakota wore. They were still in their school uniforms, but he took note in how she wore black leggings and kept her school jacket on all day. It would have been reasonable if it were winter. It was almost summer, the temperature becoming warmer and girls were trading in the dark leggings and jackets for relaxed short sleeves and bare legs — all except for Dakota. Izumo never minded that is what he thought made her Dakota.

"Ah, I'm sorry guys, but I have to go home," Dakota huffed. Her eyebrows slightly furrowed, and her lips pulled in a small pout, annoyance clear all over her face. Izumo chuckled, handing her the last dorayaki.

"We'll see you tomorrow?" Even though tomorrow's a day off, Dakota offered to help Izumo clean his bar. It took a lot of convincing, and Dakota almost about knocked Izumo in the face a few times until the blinde finally relinquished with a deep sigh. Mikoto received Saturday school because he's failing, so he won't be able to help until later in the afternoon. It took a lot of convincing for Mikoto to even agree to show up, and it was the promise of actual bento boxes for a whole week. Mikoto had stared at her long and hard before deciding, making Dakota's grin stretch across her face, her eyes becoming full crescents.

Dakota nodded, a small affirmative noise escaping her to confirm the promise, "Ja, see you tomorrow, Izumo-kun, Mikoto-kun." And like that, she was gone. Fading into the crowd and disappearing. Izumo still had his hand up, and Mikoto continued staring where she once was.

"Good morning, Izumo-kun!"

"Good morn- what happened to you?!" The time was only nine o'clock in the morning, and it seems that Dakota already got yelled at. The ravenette had in her hands a small gym bag and in the other a cup holder with two medium cups of coffee. Ignoring his outburst, Dakota set the bags down on the crumbing bar table and gestured to the coffee. Izumo shook his head, his eyes never leaving Dakota's face.

"No no no, we're fixing that up first before we even begin talking or drinking coffee." On Dakota's face a blue bruise, still blooming on her cheek and the bridge of her nose was a small cut. Izumo went behind the bar and scrambled for the first aid kit he always kept. Mikoto got in fights often, and after being friends for so long, Izumo grew the custom of carrying some form of first aid on him. Taking out a bandaid and some disinfectant, he began to pat around the edges of the cut.

"What happened?" His tone serious, and his eyes not once leaving her face. Dakota only smiled, "Nothing~ I simply fell on my way over to the coffee shop." Izumo wanted to call her out on her lies, but he sighed and shook his head. Mikoto could probably get the answer out of her. Once he finished patching her up, Dakota was sporting a cooling patch over the bruise that took up nearly her whole cheek, and on the bridge of her nose was a bandaid. Shaking his head, Izumo reached for the coffee cup, his eyes never leaving Dakota's frame. She wore loose hoodie today and sweats, not to mention the torn sneakers. Izumo shook his head and prayed that she didn't get heatstroke. There was no ventilation in here unless they open the windows and front doors, but some of the windows looked ready to break at the wrong touch, which mainly left the door. Sighing, Izumo took a sip of the coffee, and he could feel the steady rise in motivation to get work down.

"Oh, Izumo-kun here!" Dakota pushed the small black gym bag over. Her eyes gleamed as she motioned for him to open the bag. Carefully, he unzipped it, and he couldn't help but gape.

"What the hell is this?" Dakota smiled, "My father is donating some money to you to help with the bar," She bounced excitedly. Izumo couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at the pile of cash. This... this was too much. There was too much money here; he was sure there were over a thousand dollars in the bag, bundled together in stacks of hundreds nice and neat.

"I can't... take this Dakota," The girl only smiled, pushing the bag closer, "Take it! Please, take it," Izumo almost missed the desperate tone in her voice as she pushed the money closer to him. With hesitance, he accepted the wad of cash, only because despite the smile Dakota wore, Izumo could see the pleading look in her eyes. It went further than just being courteous and giving him money, but something more personal. This money was bad news for Dakota, and if it made her feel better than Izumo would gladly take it off her hands. When he nodded and thanked her, Dakota's shoulders sagged a bit in relief, the smile on her face was that of happiness and gratefulness.

"Maa~ Let's finish the coffee and start remodeling!" Dakota cheered, sipping on some of her black coffee. They both finished their coffees rather quickly, and instantly, they began working out a rough sketch of what the bar would like. Both were throwing out ideas, left and right, and after about two hours, they had a full page of drawings of the bar.

"So, first things first would be to replace the flooring," Izumo hummed. Dakota squatted down to where she could get a closer look, and on closer inspection, she realized that wood was excellent. It just needed a little care, and it would be as right as rain. She supplied Izumo her input, and he also squatted down to look, and they both scoured over the whole floor to make sure that there were no loose boards or rotting wood.

"Well, that was easy," Izumo laughed as he made a checkmark on the list. Next would be the walls, which would be sanding down and painting. Both grabbing a mask and some sandpaper, Izumo turned on some music, and they began sanding away. Dakota working closer to the ground, and Izumo focused more on the higher spots. They spent hours sanding and sanding and sanding until sawdust covered the floor and all over the teens. At noon, they took a break, dusting off as much dust as they could. Izumo's hair looked even more yellow, and on Dakota's face specks of sawdust rested on her eyelashes and cheeks.

"Man, I'm tired," Izumo sighed out, leaning back on the bar and admiring their work. Most of the walls had shelves or were windows, so it wasn't much, but despite that lack of surface area, there's still a lot to be done. Izumo glanced at the girl next to him, and he marveled that she still had on her sweater and sweats. Both articles looked lighter, covered in wood shavings and dusty.

"What are we going to do about lunch?" Dakota asked.

"Mikoto will be out soon, so I can just ask him to pick something up." Izumo glanced at Dakota, "You know he's going to ask you about those marks, and he's not going to accept those half-assed lies you gave me," he chided. Dakota's eyes focused in on the sanded wall, and her lips tightened.

"Oh well, can you ask him to pick up some sandwiches?" Dakota asked, turning her large brown eyes to Izumo. The male sighed, but a lazy smile etched its way onto his face.

"Sure," It was crazy how much she had control over him, and even Mikoto. In only a few weeks, she had both men wrapped around her thin fingers. Izumo blamed the eyes and her smile. Both men have been around violence, getting into street fights and fighting at school, and often being seen as the villain. However, the way Dakota looked at the both of them made something stir within Izumo. She always had an earnest look in her eyes whenever she gazed at them, almost like they were the only ray of sun she had her life. The way she treated them, spoke to them, and even hang out with them felt serene because she treated them like humans. Not a trace of fear in her eyes, or in her voice when she spoke to them. Dakota was a refreshment in their lives, like how cold water would be to a dehydrated man burning in the sun.

They decided to wait until Mikoto arrived before choosing to do more work. They have decided that for the walls they will do one wall where it is stone, the other walls would have windows in most of it, as well as some fish tanks. For the rest of the visible wall, Izumo agreed to stain it the color of cherry wood. The floors would be stained a dark brown color that would hopefully match the bar table Izumo had his eyes on. In the meantime, they chatted and listened to the radio for any songs both of them knew.

"It's Elvis!" Izumo exclaimed, startling Dakota for a moment.

"You know Elvis?" She asked, making Izumo nodded vigorously. Dakota smiled as she hummed along with the song, "You're the Devil in Disguise."

"How do you know this song?" Izumo questioned. Not that many Japanese people knew Elvis Presley's songs, so the fact that she could hum along to it stirred his curiosity. A solemn smile replaced Dakota's vibrant one, "My mother loved Elvis. She would always sing his songs whenever she could."

"How did your mother know of Elvis?"

"Ah, my mother was American. Her whole family enjoyed this type of music, and so she passed it on to me." So that's where the not so Japanese features came from, Dakota was half, Izumo thought.

"Is that why your name is Dakota?" Dakota nodded, "My mother wanted a name that reminded her of home but at the same time was easy for Japanese people to pronounce." Izumo nodded as Dakota explained. Before he could ask anything else, a familiar redhead made his way in the work-in-progress bar.

"Ah, Mikoto how were the classes?" Izumo snarked, and Dakota couldn't help but laugh a bit at the disgruntled look the poor boy had on his face. She could see the faint sleeve mark on his cheek and she shook her head. He fell asleep during the class, again. Dakota tried to hide her side of the face away from the male, knowing full well that he may destroy the bar. It's a shame her turning of the cheek was a little too late because the bandages caught his attention.

"What happened?" Despite his voice being neutral, Dakota could feel the murderous intent behind his gaze.

"Relax, I just fell." She made sure to avoid eye contact, looking at the wall instead of him. Mikoto grunted, not believing her at all. Izumo shook his head, giving Dakota a disappointed look which she also ignored.

"Who did it?" The redhead continued to ask, and Dakota only chuckled, "Nobody, now come on and pass over the lunch, we're starving," She gestured the plastic bad he was holding. On cue, both her's and Izumo's stomachs rumbled. Mikoto scowled, not enjoying how this conversation has turned. Dropping the bag on the bar, he seated himself next to the girl and glared as he watched her eat the BLT sandwich.

"I'm serious, who did it?" Mikoto growled out, his fists balling and his narrowing. Dakota rolled her eyes, "You're worrying too much. It's fine." Dakota tried to console the redhead, who huffed, "IT's not fine." Dakota shook her head, a smile still on her face and she continued to eat. Mikoto looked ready to something on fire, and Izumo could only glance between the two. He was expecting for Mikoto to full-on lose it, but the redhead kept his temperament in check, even if he was almost close to snapping.

"Maa~, let's finish this so that we can get back to my bar."


	3. Chapter 3

Dakota appreciated that Mikoto and Izumo cared about her, enough that Mikoto was put in charge of breaking the bar table with a mallet because of how frustrated he was and Izumo continually worrying. Dakota truly, truly appreciated it. However, it never mattered how happy she might be. The moment she arrives home, all joy vanishes, and she becomes a hollow shell of herself.

It never matters how the day went, whether she aced a quiz or hot pushed in the hallway, she would wash it away before entering the apartment. It was a small space, only two rooms, and one bathroom, Dakota was sure that the main floor of Izumo's bar was as big as the apartment altogether. It wasn't dirty either, despite the circumstances, Dakota made sure to keep the place clean. The kitchen, which only she used, sparkled with how to clean all the stainless steel appliances were, the living room was just as fresh, not a pillow out of place, the bathroom sparkled much like the kitchen, and her room clean with minimal objects taking up the already small space. Just because the place was clean, doesn't mean the family was.

"Dakota~ is that you?" The teen walked into the living room and made no move to help her Father. He sprawled across the couch, a needle still in his arm at the junction of his elbow. Sweat coated his skin and dark, almost black, brown hair stuck to his forehead. She'll have to clean the couch later, Dakota concluded as she continued gazing at the man.

"Did... Did you give the money to the donators?" The smile never left his face, and he gazed lazily at his only daughter.

"No," Her words were clipped, curt, and straight to the point. She couldn't lie, at least not well, plus with her Father this blissed-out, there is no need to lie. He couldn't do anything at the moment.

"Hmm?" His eyes became sharp for a moment until the drug kicked in even more, and he laughed, "Oh well~" Dakota left the man alone, leaving him on the couch that was now undoubtedly wet from all the sweat, and she headed towards her room. Just like everything else in the house, it was clean. Nothing on the floor, her bed, neatly made, and all her clothes hung in the closet. Her room had the bare essentials, which was a bed with a few storage boxes underneath, a window, and a full-body mirror. Stepping into the baren room, she began shedding her sweats and hoodie that were covered in wood shavings and sweat. She dropped them in the hamper that rested in her closet, and she covered herself with a black robe and made her way across the hall to the small bathroom. As she shed her bathrobe, she gazed into her reflection in the mirror. Blue and yellow bruises decorated her skin, a few cuts, but nothing serious. Dakota removed the two bandages that were on her face, and she couldn't help but smile when she glanced at the bandaids. Reaching into the drawer, she took out a forehead thermometer and took her temperature.

Dakota had a schedule that her mother embedded in her since she could remember. Every morning and night she had to do these: take temperature, if it's 99 F stay home, eat soup, and sleep. 100 F take medications that are listed, anything above sees a doctor. Take vitamin B12, C, and D pills, Omega 3, and Probiotics. Check for any open wounds or bruising. Address wounds and ice bruises.

Her mother had made this list, and Dakota taped the worn-out piece of paper to the mirror where she could see it every time she decided to look at her reflection. This is a schedule Dakota needed to do to guarantee that she was healthy because Dakota was different from other people. She couldn't feel how hot or cold the water was, or the pain of knocking into something. Dakota's different in the sense that can't feel pain, besides her tongue. HSAN type 2 is the proper diagnoses, a hereditary disease that affects the nerves in her body to where she can't feel pain. There's pressure, but no pain. In a way it was beneficial, she doesn't have headaches, tummy aches, or cramps. However, there are many cons. One of them is that she could be a punching bag because the people won't feel guilty. She didn't scream, whine, beg, sometimes she cried in pain because of heartache, but never physical. Yes, Dakota was different in the sense that no matter what harm came to her, she wouldn't feel it.

Dakota's Father isn't necessarily violent, he only hit her when he got drunk, it's just that he's neglectful, and his suppliers enjoy using force. More often than not, the fridge is stocked with beer rather than food, but thankfully Dakota began doing most of the shopping for herself which allowed for there to be some food for at least one person. Although, now two because she's making Mikoto's lunches. Her Father's also gone for an uncertain amount of time, ranging from a couple of days to weeks, not that Dakota minded. After years of it happening, it became weird when the man stayed in the house longer than three days. He would come home, get drunk, or shoot up, and then disappear. It would be around that time the suppliers would corner Dakota, ask for money, then proceed to beat the crap out of her. Very rarely did they let leave unscathed, however thankfully everywhere they hit, the bruises were easy to hide. It's more annoying than anything else though, having to dress up in when it's warm and she still had to wear leggings and the stupid school jacket.

Sighing, she stepped out of the shower and dried off with her fluffy black towel. Her thought wondered back to the money she gave to Izumo, and she couldn't help the small smile. At least the money will be used for something other than drugs, but she'll be getting her ass kicked. Shrugging, she strolled over to the tiles counter and proceeded with the rest of her night routine. Heading back to her room, she ignored her Father, who now laid on the ground in their living room. Settling into her bed, an oversized shirt on and a towel in her hair, she plopped out a book and began reading. Her imagination getting lost in the book and becoming deaf to the world around her.

* * *

"Man, today is hot," Izumo complained. His hair sweaty and he had the school's jacket hazardously laid on the desktop. Mikoto had his jacket draped on his chair and his head down on the desk. Izumo glanced at Dakota, who like always had a book out, and had her jacket still on. He couldn't help but gape at the woman, "How the hell are you still wearing that?" Dakota blinked owlishly, "Hmm, I don't know."

"Then take it off, you look like you're about to pass out," Izumo weakly tugged at the hem of her jacket. At least the offending piece of clothing was open, unlike the rest of the days where it was buttoned close. Dakota laughed, setting her book down and leaned forward to rest her chin on her hand. She giggled when she saw Mikoto continue to eat the bento she made him. He angled the chopsticks in a way that he could still eat even with his head on the desk. 'It must be a talent' Dakota thought.

Izumo waved a hand in front of him, trying to fan himself in the too hot classroom. For some reason, their AC is broken, and therefore the whole class is suffering because of it. Despite it being hot outside, the windows were opened as were as the doors, everyone trying to improve some sort of air circulation within the room. He glanced at Dakota, who had sweat on her forehead, her hair sticking to her neck and looking a little damp. He winced when he saw some sweat seep beneath the bandages on her face. 'That must sting,' he thought. However, Dakota showed no sign of even noticing the small burn. She, instead went back to her book, holding it open with one hand, and feeding herself with the other.

"What language is that?" Izumo tried to read the title. However, he didn't recognize any of the words. Dakota glanced at the cover, a fond smile dancing on her lips, "It's french." Izumo's eyebrows shot up in wonder, "You can read french?" Dakota nodded, her smile too big for such a hot day.

"It's called La Qu?te de Despereaux, it's about a little mouse that loves music, stories, and a princess. Then there's a cat named Roscuro, who wants to see a world of happiness, and lastly, a little maid called Miggery Sow who has a single wish." The title rolled off her tongue much like the way chocolate melts in one's mouth, filling the person with happiness and leaving a sweet after taste. She pronounced the title as if she spoke French all her life, and she caressed the book with such fondness, Izumo thought that it would be a hand me down from someone important. However, the cover still shined with lament and the pages white and crisp, showing that it is indeed a new book. The way she looked it at reminded him of someone looking at their lover, full of passion and joy. It took him back for a moment, try to catch his breath as he gazed at the ravenette. Even Mikoto had his eyes on her, tired gold eyes watching her smile express attachment to the bounded paper.

"Is... that so?" Dakota seemed to sense that both their eyes were on her because she gave a nervous and shy chuckle. Her cheeks and ears bloomed red, and she quickly shut the book.

"Sorry, I just really like books," She mumbled. Under the desk, she began cracking her knuckles, each one at a time. Mikoto huffed, "Don't apologize for doing something you like." Despite her eyes widening, her lips pulled in a small awkward smile. Izumi chuckled, "Yeah, don't worry about it." He found it refreshing to see someone interested in a book and not a PDA. Just like Izumo's bar, the sense of antique always cast a pleasant feeling over people.

"Today, after school, do you guys wanna get some ice cream?" Izumo offered, to which both of them nodded. Relief in their eyes at the thought of something cool.

There's an art of eating ice cream. You lick from bottom to top, enjoying the cream taste that melted on one's tongue. You're not supposed to BITE the ice cream! And that is precisely what Mikoto did. Dakota stared at him with her eyes slightly squinted, and her lips pulled up in confusion as she watched the redhead eat his ice cream cone. Her and Izumo licked the creamy dessert, observing how Mikoto nonchalantly devoured his vanilla ice cream cone. If he noticed their gazes, he did an excellent job of ignoring them, because not once did he falter.

"What a weird human," Izumo muttered, continuing to lick his strawberry ice cream cone, while Dakota enjoyed her chocolate cone. She couldn't help but agree with that statement. That is until a light brunette passed by them, and his face lit up with a smile.

"Ah! What a presence, you must be a King!" Dakota's large eyes widened even more as she took in the younger boy, who gawked at the redhead.

"I take it back; there's an even weirded human," Izumo mumbled. Mikoto stared at the kid, his lips pulled back in with a hint of annoyance, and his eyes looked ready to kill someone. Dakota giggled, and the boy laughed, his eyes sparkling with interest and innocence. It blinded Dakota for a bit, seeing someone as happy as this boy.

"Ne~ can I call you that? King?" Dakota choked on her ice cream, and Izumo dropped his. Mikoto glared at the young boy, who still had on a giant smile and his eyes gleaming. It's like this boy had no sense of awareness. Dakota gaped at the young student, scanning him up and down and trying to see if something was mentally wrong with this child. Although, nothing seemed out of place other than the fact that he seemed to have a death wish. Then again, Dakota approached the male when he was sleeping, so she doesn't have much room to talk.

"Ah, sorry guys but I'm going to have to head home now." Her smile small and sad as she waved at the three boys.

"Okay. See you tomorrow!" Izumo called out before Dakota turned her back. She smiled over her shoulder, nodding and waving back. When she turned around, the smile wiped off her face, and her eyes became downcast. Judging from the text she received from her Father, it seems he figured out that the money didn't make it to the 'donators.'

Dakota doesn't regret not giving the money to those people, because Izumo's bar is becoming quite the beauty. Every day they have been heading over and working on it, at least the central area. Izumo used the money to purchase a new bar table, and Izumo's Uncle was willing to donate some glasses and alcohol for him. All that's left is finding some barstools, the fish tanks, and refurnishing the booths.

However, someone has to pay the price. Nothing is free in this world, and when money goes 'missing' someone is to blame, And that blame will go on Dakota, like always.

"I can't believe you, Dakota!" Her Father hollered, his face red and his shoulders and fist shook with anger. He glared at the girl that sat on the kitchen chair, her head down and her shoulders slumped. As soon as she walked, in all the fight had left her body. Her mind was becoming blank, and she couldn't help that her body slumped.

"You know what that money is for right? Do you know how hard I work to provide that money?!" Dakota rolled her eyes. His work consisted of fucking women for money, that wasn't working. All that is is him fucking someone and getting paid to get off.

"Dakota! How could you do that?! Do you know what these people do?!" Of course, she fucking knew, she was the one he sent to take their beatings.

"Not gonna say anything?" Not like she ever did.

"Well, they're coming over, and you're going to explain what happened to the money." She watched how he exited the apartment, taking a pack of cigarettes with him. Dakota's eyes became dark as she watched him leave, leaving her to face his demons. Dakota had half a mind to get up and go, but knowing that would make everything worse, she opted just to sit still. Within five munites they'll be here, and within ten minutes she'll show the signs of bruising.

"Well well well," She didn't bother to look up when she heard the door click open, or even when the annoying loud footprints stopped in front of her. All Dakota would do is release a sigh of irritation, and wait for the beating to start.

"I heard you stole daddy's money," The voice made Dakota sick to her stomach. He smelt of aged alcohol, and his teeth were a disgusting yellow. As he reeled back his fist, Dakota closed her eyes and waited for the pressure.

'Guess I'm not going to school tomorrow.'

* * *

He has always been a coward, even when Dakota's mother was still alive that man was a coward. When he returned, he couldn't even look at her as she laid in a bleeding lump on the floor. They had given her a good one, breaking some fingers, some fingernails missing, and not to mention the dark bruises that now decorated her skin. She may not have been able to feel the pain, but her body knew that it couldn't through anymore. It made it hard for her to move, and Dakota is sure that if she could experience pain, she would be crying.

"Did you tell them where you put the money?" Dakota glanced at him, and she growled when he didn't look at her. Just how he did to her mother, he had his back towards her, hiding his expression and so he couldn't see hers. Rolling her eyes, Dakota remained on the ground, for some reason the coolness of it felt gentle against her heated skin. Also, she found pleasure in how her blood reflected off the white tile, reminding her that she is indeed alive. Although, right now, it sure doesn't feel like it.

"Oi." Dakota continued to ignore him, making him click his tongue.

"Ya' know, I don't enjoy doing this too you." Dakota gritted her teeth, choosing to say nothing. She hated how his voice became soft as if he regretted it. Lies. Lies, lies, lies, lies! Dakota hated liars; she loathed them with a passion. They pissed her off, made her want to punch them in the face.

"So, please don't do that again," Dakota snorted. A grin played at the corner of her lips, and she turned to lay on her back. Something warm slid across her cheek, coming from her nose and it trailed to her ear. Her body ached, and she couldn't contain a small smile. This wasn't the first time this happens, nor will it be the last, because Dakota finally found something worth being beaten over. They wouldn't like it, but she didn't mind. As long as Izumo got his bar and Mikoto could be happy, and maybe even that younger boy could continue smiling like that. Dakota doesn't care, as long as they are happy she doesn't mind the ache.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trigger Warning! Mentions Suicide**

* * *

"Things happen for a reason." It's the phrase Dakota's mother used to say all the time, whether they won a small lottery ticket or found out that her father spent it all on gambling. Her mother would glance at her, smile, and say the phrase as if that was supposed to justify his actions. Dakota would pretend that she didn't hear her mom sobbing late in the night when it was just the two of them because her father would be out spending money they didn't have. She would pretend like all their misfortune wasn't her father's fault, because it made her mother happy.

And look where living by that phrase got her.

"Nishida-san, welcome back." Kushina greeted the girl, who has been absent for a few days. Everyone turned to glance at the female, who in return only nodded. Izumo glanced at Dakota periodically throughout the lesson, his eyes full of concern as he took in the seemingly depressed female. When she walked in that morning, she walked in as soon as the bell rang, meaning Izumo or Mikoto couldn't talk to her. However, that didn't stop them from taking notice of the few bandages, the split lip, or how some her fingernails were missing. Not to mention, her eyes. They were downcast, heavy with emotion that seemed too much for her to bear.

For the rest of the lesson, Dakota drowned out the noise. Her eyes were focusing on the new kanji on the board, but her ears refused to listen. The bandages around her fingers made it difficult to write, not to mention the sight of her missing fingernails made her grimace. Disgusting. It'll take a few weeks before she could marvel at her nails again, and maybe a few more weeks until she could write without the bandages. It's not like she felt anything, but she recalls her mother saying that when a finger is bent 90 degrees in the _other_ direction, she should reduce movement of it. Better yet, not move it at all.

"Nishida-san, is everything okay?" Dakota snapped out her daze when Kushina's soft voice whispered in her ear. The poor woman looked beyond worried for her that it made Dakota's heartache. Slapping on a smile, she nodded, "Of course, Sensei." Kushina still looked hesitant, her eyes glancing down at Dakota's hands. With a tense smile, she curled her fingers towards her palms, so the only thing the teacher could see were her knuckles. Even those were split and bruised too.

"You know, if you ever need to talk or express concerns, you can tell me." Dakota knows that Kushina means the best, but she's heard this line so much that the words could make her puke. Glancing around, she noted that no one was paying attention except for two. How could it have been free discussion and Dakota not notice?

"I will, thank you Sensei." Even though the woman looked hesitant to leave, she nodded and sent Dakota a friendly and encouraging smile. When Kushina's back was towards Dakota, the girl dropped her smile and glanced back down at her desk. The feeling of resentment built up in her chest when she glanced down at her open bag and could see the thick envelope. Gritting her teeth, she could feel tears prick her eyes at the thought of what was in the envelope. She wanted to throw it away, throw the bag over the bridge and into the waters. Then if, she was daring enough, maybe throw herself in as well. It wouldn't hurt, she couldn't feel pain.

"Dakota-chan." Her head snapped up, her eyes meeting Izumo's and Mikoto's. Looking around, she couldn't help but to gape at the fact that it was now lunchtime. Just how long has she been spacing out for? She watched how the two moved desks to fit around hers, and when they plopped down the air around her lightened significantly. Reaching down, she brought out two bento boxes, "Here, I made tonkatsu." She handed one to Mikoto.

"I made extra for you Izumo-kun, but it's in mine because I doubt Mikoto-kun here will share." The blonde ended up laughing, while Mikoto only huffed, a piece of pork already in his mouth. Izumo snagged an onigiri, while Mikoto made his way for the tempura. Dakota chuckled, watching the two friends fight over who got what piece. She missed this.

"Izumo-kun here!" She handed him the thick envelope that has been hiding in her bag the whole day. The blonde looked stunned, and when the white paper touched his palm, he nearly gaped at the weight.

"Holy shit, Dakota-chan, how much money is in this?" He whispered, his eyes large, and she could see the hint of fear across his face.

"Relax, I didn't steal it. It's to help some more with the bar." She smiled, and Izumo's eyes fell on her split lip. Mikoto glanced inside the envelope, and for a second, his narrowed eyes grew wide. Izumo stammered for an answer, his eyes going from the money to Dakota, and back to the money.

"This... this is a lot. We're still not even through with the first wad of cash you gave us." Dakota shrugged, "Then use it as insurance, or something, I don't care. It's for you," She pressed, her voice becoming desperate the longer he didn't openly accept the money.

"Dakota-chan, is everything okay? Home wise?" The question caught her off guard. Izumo observed how her wine-colored eyes became wide, eyebrows shooting up and mouth opening slightly. The words seemed to die on her tongue, and her body froze. He glanced at her hands, her broken fingers and missing nails, not to mention how she always wore the jacket and legging even in this heat. Even Mikoto began to get concerned over the period she was gone, marching into the front office to as demand her address. School security got called on the redhead, and if it weren't for Kushina explaining that the three of them were close, Mikoto would face suspension.

Dakota couldn't breathe, for some reason, her throat had closed, and her body froze. She couldn't lie to them, because they have always been able to see right through it. They most likely already knew or had suspicions, but they couldn't do anything if she didn't say anything. Biting her lip, she ignored how the taste of iron filled her mouth.

"Ya know, things are hard right now," Her voice quiet, barely above a whisper and it was hard to hear in the bustling streets of Shizume.

"But it'll get better. Things happen for a reason." She ended the sentence with a bright smile, her eyes closing in the process and she shoulders scrunched up with her cheeks. Izumo glanced at the redhead, who not once looked away from Dakota.

"If you ever need a place to stay, we're working on the upstairs portion now. We can make you a room," Izumo offered, his signature smile on his lips and his eyes looked at her with fondness equal to a little sister. Mikoto roughly nudged the girl, nearly toppling her over.

"C' mon, you should check out what we have gotten done in the bar."

Dakota gaped in shock, her eyes wide and her mouth was open in a large 'O.' Izumo opened the glass door, signaling for her to walk in first. With a hop in her step, she pranced in the bar and took in everything.

"Holy crap! How did you guys do this in a week?" She gaped at the two men in shock. Everything looked done, the floors were varnished, new cushions for the seats, sanded and polished tables, and not to mention the bar itself.

"This is amazing Izumo-kun !" She sat down in front of the bar, on the new stools and spun around in it.

"Thanks! The money you gave us first helped out a lot, and my Uncle sent some friends over here to help throughout the day. Once I get alcohol, we can officially open this place," He cheered, his smile just as bright as Dakota's. Mikoto sat beside the woman, his chin resting on the counter as he watched the two cheer with each other.

"So that means that during the day you'll be renovation the upstairs and downstairs..."

"While at night only this floor will be open," Izumo finished her summary. With a giant smile on her face, she threw her hands up in the air.

"That's amazing!"

"Right!" The two began obsessing over what decorations could go where, while Mikoto drifted in and out of sleep. It was nice to hear her voice again, all happy and full of excitement instead of the tone it was this morning. He closed his eyes and listened to how she and Izumo would throw out decor ideas, alcohol choices, cups choices, and what should go where. He felt at peace.

"Ne, Mikoto," He hummed to show he was listening.

"I heard that middle schooler is still following you," Izumo joked. Dakota turned her attention to the blonde. Mikoto wanted to say no, but in truth, the brat was. He wasn't annoyed of the kid being everywhere; it's more along the lines that Mikoto began to get used to the kid being everywhere. He grunted in response, "So what?" Izumo shrugged his shoulders, "I heard the boy got jumped."

Mikoto was up in less than a second, startling both Dakota and Izumo. The redhead groaned, irritation in his eyes as he began to walk out the bar.

"M-Mikoto-kun, where are you going?" Dakota questioned, speeding up so she could keep pace with the fuming redhead. Izumo jogged to catch up, lagging because he wanted to lock the doors, and continued to give his fellow friend curious looks. They kept walking, ignoring the worried glances from passerbyers, and the humid heat that made their uniforms stick to their bodies.

"The Hospital?" Dakota wondered aloud, her eyes shooting open in shock. Mikoto came here for the boy, who may not even be here, but came regardless. That's... not Mikoto-like. She couldn't help but smile, observing how Mikoto scared the hell out of the poor receptionist. They would have been escorted out by security if it weren't for Izumo. Dakota continued to observe how Mikoto stalked down the hallway, scaring patients, visitors, and the staff. She couldn't help but chuckle, her heart reaching for the boy who seemed to scare everyone he meets.

"Hello." Dakota marveled at two things: 1) how injured the kid was and 2) how he remained to sound positive throughout all of it. Izumo and Dakota gave a small bow in greeting, while Mikoto walked straight in. Izumo went to stand by the kid's head and proceeded to tell him how hanging around Mikoto could be 'dangerous,' trying desperately to obscure the kid from continuing his antics.

It didn't work.

"It's okay. Everything will work out." Izumo sighed exasperatedly, and Dakota chuckled. Shooting the girl a warning look, Izumo continued, "I don't think you understand-"

"Who did this?" Mikoto cut off Izumo's warning. His voice lower than a growl, and eyes predator-like. Dakota gulped, shifting her weight from one leg to another as she observed the situation.

"It's okay-"

"Who did it?" Dakota's PDA began to buzz. With an apologetic look, she excused herself and exited out to the corridor. Looking at the contact information, her eyes dulled, and her chest became heavy. Slowly, she pressed accept and brought the device to her ear.

_"Where the hell are you?" _

_"_Visiting a friend," Was her curt response, keeping her voice low so that no passerby could hear.

_"No, you were to drop the money off. Where the hell is it?"_ Dakota remained silent.

_"Dakota, I swear to God, where is the fucking money?"_ She couldn't stop the smile on her lips as she replayed the memory of her giving the envelope to Izumo.

"In better use."

_"Excuse me? Dakota! What the fuck did you do?!"_ Her body trembled, and she grits her teeth. She chose to keep silent, curling her fingers in into a fist and biting her lip.

_"You are in so much trouble when you get here! Get home now!"_ And he hung up just in time because Mikoto stalked out the room with an annoyed look. He glanced at Dakota, and the girl had managed to make him pause in his steps. She looked pale, her eyes in glare but her stance looked ready to topple over.

"Oi." Her eyes snapped up, gold meeting wine, and he watched how the glare disappeared only for a disappointing gleam to reappear in her eyes.

"Sorry, it was my father. I'll have to leave soon," She chuckled, her hand scratching her cheek with the nonexistent nail.

Izumo exited the room, looking exhausted. When he glanced at the two, he noted how Mikoto had on a serious look while Dakota looked ready to break. With cautious steps, he approached them, "Is everything okay?" Dakota turned her head to him and shocked him when she looked ready to cry, "Yeah, it's just I have to go home." Ice swept through Izumo's chest when she said that, already having a bad feeling.

"Can't you stay a bit longer?"

She shook her head, a sad smile on her lips, "No, I have errands I need to run so I should get going." Before she could turn her back wholly, Mikoto grasped her wrist. Dakota's head swiveled in shock, large eyes staring at Mikoto. When he had her full attention, the redhead released her dainty wrist and held up both his hands. Similar to how a boxer gets ready to throw a punch, he hunkered down and brought his arms close to his chest.

"Get in this position, and with all your body weight throw a punch for the throat," His words shocked Izumo and Dakota, who gaped at the redhead. Mikoto continued, not caring for the glances he was receiving, "It'll stun them and buy you enough time to escape." Dakota was dazed, continuing to stare at Mikoto in stunned silence. He was teaching her how to defend herself.

"Thank you, Mikoto."

* * *

Another blow landed on her body, making her grunt when the air got knocked out of her. She remained standing, though.

"Again, with the money. You're becoming a very defiant girl," The man gruffed out, his brow sweaty from using her as a punching bag. Dakota gritted her teeth. She couldn't fall, because that would be losing. For some reason, today couldn't be the day she lost. Not when the guys were this worried, or when Mikoto taught her how to getaway. Dakota wanted to believe that it was pointless to teach her how to defend herself because she never did defend. She only took, and took, and absorbed the impacts, just like her mother. Just _like_ her mother.

"Here, your dad ordered another batch. So here ya' go." Dakota didn't know when he stopped hitting her, but she registered when the bag was thrown haphazardly in her arms. She nodded, turning her back and walked out the dingy apartment, that rested a few blocks away from her own. As she walked, a warm breeze made goosebumps rise on her bare skin. It was night, probably 11 o'clock and not safe for a girl her size to be walking alone at night. But down here, everyone knew her. The 'poor girl' is what they called her. Not just because of her financial situation, but because of what was happening. It wasn't a secret; everyone knew what rested in the bag, why there were bruises on her arms, and why she was alone.

Dakota walked in silence, her head down and the bag dragging on the sidewalk. When she came up to her door, bile rose in her throat. She didn't want to go in. She didn't want to be here.

"Dakota, what the hell are you doing out here? Hurry up and get inside." She didn't want to be here.

"Dakota." She wanted to leave.

"I swear to God Dakota, stop acting like your mother and hand over the fucking bag." When she felt his hand touch the bag, she hunkered her shoulders, raised her fists, and swung. When she heard him choke, Dakota ran. The bag still in her hands as she took off, away from the apartment, away from her gagging father, and away from everything that place represented. She sprinted towards the bridge, ignoring how her chest ached for air and her legs felt as if they were about to give out. Looking at the bag, and back to the rail, she threw it over with a smile on her face. The bag floated for a few seconds until the water and weight of the drugs made it sink slowly and mockingly.

Maybe, her body would do that too. The thought oh so tempting, hanging in the front of her mind like a cookie. If the fall didn't stun her, then the current would drag her away. Maybe if she drowned, Dakota would finally feel some pain. Maybe, just maybe.

_"Dakota-chan, let's _gets_ some coffee!"_

Dakota's eyes widened, tears pricking her eyes as she looked down at the rushing river. She doesn't remember when she got on the railing, or when she took off her shoes.

_"Oi, whatcha thinkin' so deeply about?" Mikoto asked the ravenette girl, who was stuck looking through one of the windows. In the said window was a small kitten, a red bow around its neck as it slept alone in the basket. _

_"Do you think it's lonely? Being the only one left?" She asked. _

_"Does it look like it's lonely?" Dakota couldn't help but chuckle at Mikoto's blunt response. Straightening up, she glanced at him, a bright smile on her face, "I guess not." _

All the laughs, the smiles, everything...

_"When the bar officially opens, we're gonna be set," Izumo said over a milkshake. The resolve in his usually calm gaze, staring at both of them with a smirk. Dakota and Mikoto smiled, Dakota's more significant than the redheads. _

_"And we'll be there with you every step of the way." _

Dakota took a deep breath, steadying her heartbeat, and trying to regain self-control. No matter how much she may want it, she couldn't do that to them. Suicide is hard to cope with, and she knows that first hand. The girl loved those boys too much to do that to them. She carefully climbed off the rail and slipped into her shoes. It took a while for her body to stop the tremors as the weight of what she was about to do crushed down on her. Biting her lip, she kept her tears at bay and swallowed the sob in her throat. Just as she regained control of the small hiccups in her throat, the sound of crutches hitting the ground made her lookup.

"Ah, Nishida-san?" It's the kid, Totuska Tatara. What the hell is he doing out of the hospital? The brunette looked her up and down, and Dakota could only imagine how she looked. Her skin blotched in purple and blue bruises, maybe a few lacerations, definitely some cigarette burns, and undoubtedly blood. There was no judgment in his eyes; his shock fading into a smile. The bandages stretched with his smile, and his arm looked like it would be cramping soon.

"What are you doing out of the hospital?" Dakota's voice sounded wet and small. It disgusted her, but she was grateful that she's still alive to make that sound. Totsuka looked shocked, not expecting the question in any way, but he laughed nonetheless.

"I got discharged. Nothing else is wrong other than a broken arm-" Totsuka raised the cast up, "-a leg-" he lifted that cast too," -and a small concussion." Dakota nodded a grateful smile on her face, "That's good. I hope you feel better soon." She tried to walk off but paused before she could even walk away.

"Hmmm, where you going Nishida-san?" She doesn't know. There's nowhere to go anymore. The apartment wasn't safe. Her father would only scream at her, bring the guys over to beat her even more, maybe even kill her. Dakota had no home to return too.

"If you don't have a place, you can come to mine," He offered. His smile kind with no ill-intention behind it, and it made Dakota do a double-take.

"It's not far, and company is always nice." His laugh sounded genuine, and Dakota is sure that if he tried anything, she could take him on. Dakota glanced around before nodding.

"Thank you."

And grateful she was. The apartment was tiny, clean, and empty. Totsuka talked the whole walk to his place, not once did his smile fade or did his sentences falter. As it turns out, he's been following Mikoto around the whole week Dakota was gone, and that, 'Kusanagi-san and King talk a lot about you. So that's how I picked up your name.' Dakota chuckled at that, her hand going up to hover over her mouth. Totsuka looked accomplished when he got a sound out of her, a glow erupting behind him as his smile got even brighter.

"Here, if you want, you can take a shower! Here are some clothes you can wear," He chirped as he handed her a large blue shirt, and black shorts. Dakota took the items gratefully. He guided her to the bathroom, which was as tiny as the apartment, and showed her how the water worked.

"Take as long as you need." And out he went, leaving Dakota alone in the bright space. Turning on the shower, she set the water to as high as it could go, and she set the clothes down on the sink. Stripping out of her old clothes, she took the chance to look at them, and she cringed. Dirt, blood, and maybe liquor decorated the shirt and shorts in her hands. Taking a chance, she glanced in the mirror and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Bruises decorated her stomach, barely an inch of skin can be seen that wasn't a different shade of blue. Dropping the articles of clothing, she stepped into the steaming shower and began scrubbing. The water was hot, that much she could discern, but she couldn't register how hot it was. It left her skin red, and the warmth felt more intense than usual, but it felt good.

Once done, she dried her hair, trying to make it as dry as possible. It was another habit her mother made her pick up, to reduce the chances of Dakota getting sick. Once she finished, she dressed in Totsuka's clothing, not minding how the shirt hung off her shoulder or that the shorts stopped above her knees. It felt nice to be in fresh clothes that were soft to the touch.

"Totsuka-kun, tha-"

"Dakota-chan!" Dakota stared in shock. Izumo, Mikoto, and Totsuka were in the living room, which she currently walked into, with her arms and legs exposed. Izumo was the first to react to the bruised girl, probably because he was the first to see her. When he said her name, Mikoto and Totsuka looked over, and Dakota tried not to cry.

"What happened?! No more excuses, we're serious about this Dakota!" Izumo scolded, getting up to get a closer look at the girl. He noted how her skin looked like she scrubbed it raw, and he could feel the heat from her shower from a few feet away. Totsuka smiled, walking over as well to take her clothes from her hands.

"Nishida-san! You're burning! How hot did you make the water?" He accidentally touched her scorching skin, shocking him to where he almost dropped the clothes. Dakota couldn't talk, her eyes still locked on Izumo and Mikoto. Izumo noted the silence and looked her in the eyes.

"Dakota-chan?" A dam burst in her because the tears began to overflow and sobs began to escape her throat. She tried to stop it, but no matter how much she rubbed at the tears, or how many deep breaths she took, she couldn't stop. Even when the sobs reduced to hiccups, or when snot trailed down her nose, she couldn't stop.

Izumo brought his hand up and began to rub her back, Totsuka hobbled to the kitchen to make tea, and Mikoto watched. It wasn't awkward, but it broke Izumo's heart to see Dakota like this. The always smiling and chuckling Dakota reduced to sobbing and bruised mess. As he glanced at the bruises, he noted how some were fresher than others, and that cigarette burns were residing on some expanses of her skin. He grits his teeth to silence the anger, hoping that Mikoto would get the message not to say anything.

"What happened?" Izumo was going to throttle him, shooting the redhead a glare, only to be outmatched by Mikoto's own. If murder were a person and had a name, it would be Mikoto. Dakota hiccuped, trying to stop her tears as much as possible.

"I f-fought back this time," She choked out. A shaky smile grew on her face, either to try and assure them or because she was proud of herself.

"I-I punched hi-him like you to-told m-me too, and I-I got away," The words were stumbled over, but they understood. Dakota had finally fought back, and it seems like she won. Izumo smiled, his hand moving from her back to her head, gently patting the semi-wet hair. Totsuka walked back in the room, a tray with cups and tea resting on his one good arm. With the help of Izumo, he had managed to set the plate down on the coffee table and to help serve everyone a cup. Dakota accepted the mug with shaking hands, dry sniffling, and trying to stop the few tears that remained.

"I'm- I'm sorry, I don't know wh-what came over me," Dakota mumbled, her voice could barely be heard as she spoke into the mug. Her eyes downcast, and her shoulders hunched over.

"You're going through a lot right now, it's okay to cry," Totsuka cheered, his smile bright despite the circumstances.

"Yeah, I wish the upstairs was finished so you could stay there..." The blonde trailed off; guilt plastered all over his face. As it turns out, both Mikoto and Dakota need a place, due to complications with Mikoto's family as well. The redhead is currently living with Izumo temporarily, and Dakota has nowhere to go. Totsuka smiled kindly, "It's okay; she can stay here until it's finished. My parents are never home, and my older sister is in America. Dakota can use her room." Dakota stared at Totsuka in shock, her mouth agape and eyes wide.

"We might have to do that. The contractor said it'll be done in two weeks, maybe three," Izumo informed, his eyes trailing between Mikoto and Dakota. The redhead said nothing, but his eyes told it all. As relaxed as the redhead could be, Mikoto knew how to hold onto anger. From the looks of it, said anger wasn't going to be residing anytime soon either.

"Is... is that alright, Totsuka-kun?" Dakota whispered, her hands still trembling as she brought the cup up to her lips for another sip. Totsuka nodded enthusiastically, "Of course!" She wanted to cry again but held it in. Enough tears have been shed tonight.

"How did you guys know I was here?" Dakota asked, trying to change the subject. Totsuka laughed, and Izumo and Mikoto sighed, both glancing at the brunette.

"I called them and said that I found you, but you looked badly hurt."

"So we rushed over," Izumo added. Dakota stared at the two high schoolers, "Don't you live across town?"

"Yes."

"How did you get here so quickly?" Izumo looked to the side, refusing to meet her own. Dakota glanced between the two, confusion in her eyes as she took them in. Mikoto sighed, holding up car keys, "We borrowed his parent's car."

"Do they know?"

"...No."

"...So you stole it." She confirmed, which made Izumo gasp in mock hurt, his hand flying to his chest for exaggeration, "We didn't steal! We're going to return it." Dakota stuck her tongue out, "You stole it, car thief." Totsuka began laughing at the blonde who looked down in shame, while Mikoto smirked.

"Speaking of stealing, where did you find all that money, Dakota?" Izumo questioned, his eyes honing in on her form when she curled into herself. Her eyes looked ashamed as she stared at the pristine mug in her hands.

"I guess... there are two thieves in this place," She chuckled. The sound wasn't as warm like usually, it had a sad ring in it.

"My father likes drugs... but he doesn't like leaving the house to go get them," She started, setting down the tea so she could rub her fingers.

"So, he sends me. I give the money to them, and they give me drugs." Dakota began cracking her knuckles, even the finger that was bent at 90-degree angle a few days ago, she snapped it. Biting her lip, she glanced up so she could look at them, "I've been giving you the money that is meant for the drugs, hence why I am a little more... _disheveled_ than normal." It was technically stealing. The money wasn't hers, but she was using it.

Izumo breathed through his nose, his fingers going to rub his temples, "If you knew what it would do, then why give us the money?" At that, Dakota smiled, bright, and full of life.

"Because I decided that I would support those I care about. No matter what it took," She chirped, her smile large enough to make her eyes turn to crescents. Mikoto stood up and made his way over to her, making them all stare at him in wonder. When he reached her, his hand collided with the back of her head, making her choke on the tea she was drinking. The water splashed over her hand and on her tongue, making her cry out in shock.

"Ahh! My tongue!"

"Mikoto/King!" The redhead glared down at the girl who was fanning her mouth. Tears were at the corner of her eyes due to the pain that was erupting throughout her mouth. Izumo was quick to retaliate and smacked the back of the redhead's head, crying out as he did so, "You dumbass! We don't know if she has a concussion or something!"

"Nishida-san, is your hand okay?"

"I don't care about my hand! My tongue is burning!"

"It's what you get for being an idiot," Mikoto grumbled.

"Shuddup!"

* * *

The next morning, Dakota awoke to a dilemma. All her stuff resided back at the apartment, which she didn't want to go back to, but she needed her work. Sighing, she bit her lip and recovered the courage to head to the place she needed to go. Totsuka opted to go with her since Mikoto and Izumo were back at Izumo's place.

"It's fine it's fine, I don't mind." Dakota smiled softly at the boy, grateful she had him with her as they made way to the apartment.

"I'm just going to run in, grab my stuff, and run out," She informed. The plan was to go in, hoping that her father was gone like he normally was, pack a few items of clothing to take back to Totsuka's, her homework, her uniform, and her most prized possession. She could live without some of her books, because she was finished with them, there was no need to waste time in collecting them.

Totsuka nodded, understanding that she didn't want him in the apartment. It wasn't that it was dirty because Dakota kept it clean, the place just held bad memories that she didn't want Totsuka to experience. Tiptoeing in, she checked the couch and sighed in relief. Her father wasn't here. Picking up her pace, she ran to her room, grabbed a small duffle bag and began to pack. She grabbed a handful of shirts, some shorts and pants, a sweater, all her under garments, and her bathroom supplies. Reaching underneathe her bed, she reached for her treasure and smiled when she felt it under her fingertips.

"So that's where you kept that shitty thing." Dakota froze, ice running through her veins and her body stilling. Her treasure was in her hands, being held tightly to her chest. When she looked over her shoulder, wine eyes met brown. Her father looked exhausted, angry, and maybe a bit crazy. He glanced at her face, and down to the object in her hands.

"Tch, I can't believe you kept that thing," He growled.

"It was mom's."

"I fucking know." When Delilah Nishida committed suicide, the day of her funeral, Ichijo Nishida had purged the house of everything that could be related to the woman. All the cooking wear she used, her clothes, photographs, everything was thrown away. Including her books, all except one.

Ichijo stared at the child's book in his daughter's hands, unable to stop the sneer that made its way on his face. _The Little Prince, _a book she would read every day no matter what kind of day it was. When he threw everything out, he knew Dakota was the one holding onto the book, because it was the story Delilah read to her. He could never find it, he tore her room up looking for it and not once did he catch even a glimpse of it, so he gave up on trying.

"Why? She abandoned us and you keep her around," He growled out, his eyes narrowed with hatred and detachment. Dakota wrinkled her nose, something he hated that she did because it was what Delilah did.

"You abandoned us," She bit back, feeling the need to defend her mother. Ichijo clicked his tongue, feeling the urge to throw something at Dakota.

"That woman committed suicide! She left us!"

"You left us first!" Dakota screamed back, her throat closing at the memory of finding her mother's body in the tub.

"We were never a priority! You... you left us first, and mom had nowhere to turn," Dakota choked out. Her mother's corpse still fresh in her mind despite all the years it has been since that day.

"You and your addiction killed her." Ichijo huffed, his eyes narrowing at Dakota. He genuinely hated how much she looked like Delilah with the same eyes, same wavy hair, hell even the habits were the same. They could both pick up languages like the polyglots they were, reading the same genre of stories, hell even their fucking smiles were the same, and it killed him. Turning his back on her, he marched back to the room, "If you're gonna leave hurry up and do it. If I can erase her presence in a day, I can erase yours."

Dakota didn't have to be told twice. Shoving _The Little Prince_ book into her bag, she sprinted towards the front door, not once looking back. She didn't need him, and he didn't need her.

Totsuka smiled when she made her way outside, the morning air sending goosebumps up her arms.

"Ready?" Dakota nodded, a smile on her face when she shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dakota-chan," Izumo called out. She's been sitting in silence ever since they ordered their drinks, Totsuka being the one that's been holding a conversation the whole time. It's been a few weeks since she moved in with Totsuka, temporarily, and so far everything was going good. Academically she was still strong, somehow managing to help the boys keep afloat, and now that bruises no longer decorated her skin she was able to start wearing the proper summer uniform.

"Hmm?" She answered, her chin resting on the palm of her hand and a smile rested on her face. Dakota has been listening intently to what Tostuka has been saying for the past 10 minutes, and every now and then she would chuckle at something he would say, and resume listening. Mikoto stared at the boy with bored eyes, but even he would huff in amusement.

"Your room is done, and I wanted to know how you would like to decorate it." Izumo brought out a piece of paper, the room on it with the measurements of the walls and windows.

"We already got Mikoto's room's done, so all we need now is your's." Izumo passed her the paper, and watched how her eyes widened in shock. Dakota's mouth opened in shock, wanting to say something but no words exited. She looked up, wide wine eyes gazing at him, "This... this is a big room." Izumo chuckled, "Yeah, we combined two rooms so that way you have adequate space."

"Does Mikoto-"

"His room is also two rooms combined," Izumo confirmed, assuring her that they both are getting equal treatment. Dakota visibly relaxed.

"So, any must-haves?"

"How are we paying for this?" Dakota asked, ignoring Izumo's question. Mikoto spoke up this time, "There's still extra money from the bags you gave us, so we'll use that to decorate the room." In truth, there was a lot of extra money. Izumo, nor Mikoto, thought that they would have this much left, especially after all the renovation they've done. However, there was! Probably enough to do the decorating and still have some left.

"So, must-haves," Izumo reminded. Dakota bit her lip, she's never had an option in what her room could look like.

"A bed?" Izumo wanted to laugh, but he understood where she was coming from. Being offered to pick something after having no choice for a while could be confusing.

"What size?" Totsuka asked, eyes wide in curiosity. Dakota shrugged, "A twin... I guess." Izumo nodded, taking out a pencil and making a list on the paper, "So Queen bed it is." Dakota almost protested but Mikoto interrupted her, "It's fine. A bigger bed means better naps." Everyone chuckled at that kind of thinking because only someone like Mikoto could have it.

"Maybe a bookshelf since Nishida-san loves reading so much!" Totsuka offered, his eyes bright in thought that he was able to help. Izumo nodded, and Dakota thanked Totsuka for the helpful thought.

"Lastly a desk." All four of them stared at the list, blinking comically as they gazed at the three things, and the still very much open room.

"Anything else that's a necessity?" Totsuka wondered aloud. They waved at the waitress who set their drinks down, before turning back to the paper.

"Mikoto has a sofa, so we could get her one," Izumo assured.

"T.V?"

"I don't watch a lot of T.V, but I guess a computer would be nice." Izumo nodded and wrote down 'laptop.' They all continued to stare at the laptop, unsure what else to put on the paper.

"I guess...we'll just have to figure it out as we go~" Tostuka smiled, his grin wide and eyes shut.

'Another body was found this morning.' Everyone turned to the television, their eyes full of curiosity and ears attuned to pick up information.

'The victim is 16-year-old Yamagiwa Masato,' A picture of the young girl appeared on the screen and a chill went over the three high schoolers.

"She's... in our class."

* * *

School canceled for two days. The death of Masato hit everyone in the heart, some harder than others. On the day they came back, Masato's desk had white flowers on it, a blue blow, and a bunch of notes. Her friends cried over her, and her boyfriend had to transfer schools.

Dakota didn't know her well, but she remembers the girl being friendly. Masato's glasses were always too big for her face, and her hair a complete mess sometimes, but she was sweet. Sweeter than any dessert Dakota had ever tasted.

"Man, what a glum day." Despite the heat, rain poured from the sky in a heavy downpour making visibility limited. Izumo and Dakota sat in the safety of the bar, watching how the rain made patterns on the windows and thumped against the glass. Dakota sipped on her Shirley temple, minding the soft sounds that echoed in the bar.

"Where's Mikoto-kun and Totsuka-kun?" She wondered aloud, making Izumo pause in his cleaning. The bar would be opening soon to the public, there were still a few things to clean up and organize. Dakota had offered to help out around the place, since she was going to be living here soon she should find a way to contribute.

"Hmm, good question." Izumo set down the glass, leaning his elbows on the bar to watch the windows with Dakota. He could see the worry in Dakota's wine-colored eyes that frantically scoured the crowds for the two trouble makers. The blonde smiled, "Don't worry, it's Mikoto and Totsuka. They'll be fi-" Izumo cut himself off when said two boys walked through the door soaking in rainwater. Dakota almost dropped her glass as she took in their appearances, her hands flying to cover her mouth in shock.

"Wh-what the hell did you two do?!" Izumo shouted as he rushed to the back to get some towels and the first aid kit. Dakota walked over to the two, her eyes not once leaving their appearances. Gently, she gripped their hands and led them to the bar stools so she could get a better look.

"Thanks, Kusanagi-san, Nishida-san!" Totsuka chirped. A bright smile on his face despite the busted lip and split nose bridge. Izumo came back out with two large towels and draped them over the boys, and he handed Dakota the first aid kit.

"What... what happened?" She whispered, her eyes focusing on Mikoto's. Out of the two of them, the redhead looked the worst. His already scruffed hair was even messier, and his face adorned bruises and cuts. She looked at his hands, and on his knuckles were covered in blood. Sighing, she gently took one of his hands and brought it closer to her so she could wipe the disinfectant pad around the wounds.

"They jumped us!" Totsuka explained, allowing Izumo to patch some of his scratches on his face.

"They?" Dakota echoed. Izumo glanced at Mikoto, and eyebrow raised and his lips pursed. Dakota glanced between the two of them, before rolling her eyes.

"We've been scuffling with a group lately, and it seems that they finally made a move," Izumo informed. Dakota's eyes widened, her head snapping to the redhead.

"You guys are getting involved?" She growled, wine eyes becoming dangerous and her jaw clenching. Mikoto sighed and shook his head, "No, they're just being trouble." Dakota swallowed the lump in her throat and she instead chose to focus on bandaging Mikoto's hands. She could feel him flinch when she pressed a little too harshly on one of the split knuckles.

"Did that hurt?" She asked. Mikoto wanted to be sarcastic, but he stopped himself at the tone of her voice. Her eyes held actual confusion and her voice reminded him of a curious child. Izumo glanced at her, taking note of some of the scars on her fingers and the way she expertly wrapped the bandages. He could imagine that being in the household she lived in, she had to learn, but what caught his attention was how she harshly she was doing it.

"Dakota-chan," Izumo called out, taking pity on Mikoto.

"I know you're mad, but you don't have to treat the wounds that harshly," He chuckled, but stopped when he saw the genuine confusion on her face. She turned to Mikoto, "I asked if it hurt and you didn't answer."

"Shouldn't you know?" Mikoto shot back, annoyance in his voice as glared at the girl. Dakota smiled, not her usual smile but a disappointed one.

"No... I don't." She finished wrapping his hands, began working on the small cuts on his face. Dakota tried really hard to be gentle when applying the cream on the wounds, however, it was hard to tell what was too gentle and what wasn't.

"Nishida-san, you look like your struggling," Totsuka laughed, making Dakota chuckle.

"Well, I don't know how gentle I need to be," She explained. Izumo smiled, "Just treat him how treated yourself." Dakota huffed in annoyance, "I was on his hands, but that turned out to be too rough. So now I have to be gentle, but I don't know how to be gentle," she growled. Frustration leaking into her voice and her eyebrows beginning to furrow.

"There, all done." Dakota placed the cream down and chose to instead start packing the first aid kit. She felt beyond irritated, more at herself than anybody else. Heading to the back, she harshly shoved the box into the bathroom cupboard and made her way back to the group.

"Dakota-chan, you okay?" Izumo asked, his eyes not once leaving the pouting female's face.

"I'm fine," She responded, wincing when it sounded a little too curt. Choosing to be silent, Dakota began sipping on her Shirley Temple and decided to play on her PDA. The three boys glanced at each other, not sure what to do with this type of Dakota. There are times where she's crabby, but that oftentimes had to do with when they were studying and Mikoto would try and make her do his problems. Even then, she wasn't bad, just slight irritation. This, however, was a new level and it somewhat made them a bit hesitant to ask.

"What's wrong?" Tostuka questioned, and as much as Dakota wanted to yell that she was fine, it would be unfair to the boy who was trying to be kind. Dakota took a deep breath, filling her diaphragm with air and releasing it. She smiled kindly at the middle schooler, wine eyes meeting light brown, "Everything is okay."

"Then why do you look mad?" Mikoto asked, his voice gruff and eyes looked uncaring. Dakota's nose scrunched, something he noticed she did when she was frustrated, "I'm not mad, I'm just irritated."

"At what?"

"Myself okay?" They all stared at her with confusion in their eyes, unable to understand where she was coming from. Dakota sighed, pushing the glass away and resting her head on the bar table.

"I'm irritated because I don't know how to be as gentle as I need to be to take care of you guys," Dakota confessed. Her chest heavy with the feeling of uselessness and the thought that she was hurting them instead of helping.

"What are you talking about?" Mikoto gruffed out. His gold eyes narrowed on her and his lips pursed at the thought and fact that she was berating herself.

"I. Don't. Know. How. To. Be. Gentle." Mikoto's glare hardened. He hated it when she talked like that to him.

"How do you not know how to be gentle? You're always gentle around us," Totsuka comforted. Izumo nodded along, trying to help the situation in any way he could. Dakota sighed heavily, "Not when it comes to injuries, I'm not."

"You said you treat your injuries the way you treated Mikoto's, but surely you don't do it has harshly right?" Izumo asked, and somewhat regretted it when Dakota's eyes flashed with a hint of annoyance.

"I'm telling you, I don't know."

"How do you not know?"

"Because I don't!" She yelled, her voice echoing throughout the empty bar and eyes beginning to tear up out of frustration. The boys stared at her with wide eyes and shocked expressions, not expecting her outburst. Dakota sighed heavily, her body feeling like lead and her mind becoming tired.

"I... I don't know. I can't feel what being gentle or being harsh is on a wound," She explained, lifting up one of her hands and gazing at the scars and disfigured fingers.

"You can't feel?" Totsuka questioned.

"I can't feel pain." She grabbed one of her disfigured fingers, and before any of them could process what she was doing, Dakota yanked on it. A sickening pop echoed throughout the room, followed by Totsuka and Izumo's shouting and Mikoto somewhat rushing to go grab the first aid kit.

"Wh-what the fuck was that Dakota?!" Izumo shouted, grabbing her hand wrapping the now straighter finger to her other finger. He then plopped ice on it and wrapped the digits with a towel. The girl smiled, taking her hand out from underneath the ice packet and flexing it.

"I told you, I can't feel pain," She was about to bang her hand on the table, to emphasize it even more, but a large rough caught her wrist just in time. Dakota glanced at Mikoto, who held her wrist to the point that she couldn't move it. She could feel the pressure, but even that was dull.

"Just because you can't feel it, doesn't mean you have to cause yourself harm." He wrapped her fingers again in the ice packet and towel, and with great care, he set the hand down on the bar table. Izumo reached over and smacked the girl upside the head, eliciting a cry in shock, "You idiot! Don't do that to prove a point," he growled. Dakota smiled, "Right, sorry." They all collectively sighed, Totsuka looked the most interested in it all though.

"Wow! That's so cool! You can't feel anything, then?" Dakota chuckled at the child-like wonder, "I can feel pressure, but I don't associate pain with it. It's not as cool as it sounds. I have to check my temperature every day because I can't feel when I'm overheating, let alone when I have a headache. I rarely sweat, and that has issues all on its own," She paused, "I'm really just a walking casualty." Totsuka laughed at that, and Izumo chuckled.

"Well, at least we know to be careful now," Izumo said, ruffling the girl's hair. However, before the atmosphere completely cleared up he leaned in and smiled devilishly, "But next time you do something like that finger stunt, you'll regret it. Okay?" Dakota nodded, her smile becoming wobbly as she gazed at the blonde in fear. Izumo clicked his tongue, he couldn't hit her like Totsuka and Mikoto because: 1. she's a girl and he would never do that to a girl, and 2. she couldn't feel it anyways.

"Oh! Since you're here, I'll show you your room," Izumo offered. He's been reminding himself to do that, now that the room was actually finished he felt better showing it to her. Dakota nodded, and with the ice pack in hand, she, Totsuka, and Mikoto followed the blonde upstairs.

"This is Mikoto's room," He gestured to the first door on the right, "and this will be yours." Her's was right across from the redheads, and when Izumo opened the door, Dakota gasped. She stepped in the room with uncertainty, large eyes taking in the space.

"Do you like it?" The space was ginormous. Numbers on paper didn't do it justice, because this looked a lot bigger than what the numbers said it was. It was a giant rectangle, three times bigger than the room she had back with her father, and it felt overwhelming. A good overwhelming. A sense that this was actually happening to her. She had three large windows, the wall covered in the red brick, creating an older vibe that she absolutely loved. Her walls were bare, an offwhite to add a small amount of color, and the floors were a stained a natural color.

"I love it," Dakota choked out, her words shakey and eyes began to sting. Izumo and Tostuka smiled, happy that she liked the layout. He jumped over to her, a large smile on his lips as he hooked his arm with her's, "Look look! This is where the bed will be!" He began showing her the layout that they discussed at the cafe, dragging her around the large room.

"Do you know what kind of colors you'd like? Like a color scheme?" Totsuka inquired, his eyes gleaming as he watched the pure wonder across Dakota's face. Her eyes remained wide and jaw slacked, only moving her head to take in the place.

"I... I don't know," She mumbled. Izumo smiled comfortingly, moving to one of the windows and leaning on one of the sills, Mikoto following. Totsuka nodded, "In that case, would you allow me to have the honor of decorating your room?"

"Hah?" Izumo stared at him, disbelief in his eyes as he took in the middle schooler. Dakota turned her head to look at the brunette, wine-colored wide.

"Yes! I've been reading a lot of home improvement magazines lately, and plus I have a good sense of who Nishida-san is... I can do it!" Izumo and Mikoto stared at the boy with uncertainty. Dakota looked around the room, taking in everything, then smiled.

"Sure, go for it."

* * *

"You know," Izumo started, "You didn't have to say yes to the kid's request." Dakota chuckled, putting her books away and getting ready for lunch.

"I don't mind. Besides, I have no interior design skills, so whatever he does will be better than I do," She replied, pulling out two bento boxes and passing the larger one to a napping Mikoto. When she placed it in front of him. his eyes snapped open and his hands searched for the chopsticks.

"You cater too much to them," Izumo grumbled, motioning towards the lazy eating Mikoto. She's also been making bento boxes for Totsuka, as a thank you for letting her stay with him. He'll try and help sometimes, but oftentimes he lets Dakota take charge.

"It's fine, I don't mind," She giggled, taking a bite of the tempura shrimp. Izumo shook his head, exasperation on his face and his shoulders sagged. They were silent for a few seconds, the sounds of the class murmuring and munching of food surrounded the trio.

"Ne, Izumo-kun," Dakota called, making the blonde lookup.

"Have you found out what you're going to do about school?" He gave her a confused look. She shrugged, "It's going to be hard to be a student and work a bar, do you have any plans about what you're going to be doing?"

"I already asked Kushina-sensei, and she said that there is an exam I could take," He began to explain. Mikoto half-listening while Dakota gave the boy her full attention.

"She said if I pass it, then I'll be able to get my High School diploma." Dakota's eyes widened, her mouth slightly agape as the news sunk in. She stared at him for a bit, before her head began nodding, "That'd be good. How about you Mikoto-kun?" The red-head grunted, "Drop out." Izumo and Dakota stared at the male, not surprised about his answer in any way.

"What about you Dakota-chan?" The ravenett hesitated, unsure about what she would do. She enjoyed the thought of no longer having to come to school, and not to mention Izumo and Mikoto wouldn't be here so it would be boring, but at the same time, Dakota enjoyed learning.

"I... I don't really know," She mumbled. Izumo could see the conflict that was happening in those wine-colored eyes, "Don't stop coming to school just because we are. If you want to stay, you should."

"It'll be boring without you guys here, and I'm not the biggest fan of school," Dakota reasoned.

"But..." Mikoto questioned, taking a large bite out of the cucumber roll.

"But, I enjoy learning. I don't want to stop my education," She grumbled, now unsure of what she was going to do. Izumo hummed in thought, "Why don't you talk to Kushina-sensei about online school?"

"Online school?" Izumo nodded, "That way you can continue your studies, but you can hang out at the bar with us so you won't be alone." Dakota blinked in surprise, "I... I guess that could work." Izumo smiled at the compromise, happy that he could help out.

"Anyways, did you guys watch the news?" Izumo inquired, his gaze turning serious as he eyed the two. Mikoto raised an eyebrow and Dakota shook her head.

"The bastard that killed Masato, he struck again." The words sent chills down Dakota's spine. Mikoto looked up from his bento and Izumo was staring dead at Dakota.

"They linked him to the series of murders a few months ago, they said his targets are high schoolers. Female high schoolers." Dakota gulped, she didn't like the way Izumo was staring at her. Even Mikoto glanced at her.

"C-C'mon, that's like 1 in a million chances he'd come after me," Her stutter didn't help with instilling confidence. Not in the boys, and not in herself. Having enough of the tension, Dakota huffed, "Mou~ enough Izumo-kun! You're being paranoid!" The blonde spluttered, "Can I not be worried about a friend?"

"There's a difference between being worried and paranoid," Dakota huffed. Mikoto grunted, "It doesn't hurt to be a little paranoid. I bet Masato didn't think she'd be next."

"Of all times I need you to be laissez-faire," Dakota mumbled, staring at him incredulously. The redhead shrugged, putting on his face of indifference as he continued to eat. Izumo motioned to Mikoto, a look of 'see!' on his face. The ravenette sighed and shook her head, "Okay, if it makes you feel better I'll be more careful."

"That doesn't make me feel better at all," Izumo exasperated, his shoulders slumping and eyes closing in angst. Dakota chuckled, taking another bite of her tempura roll.

"It'll be fine! I'm with Tatara-kun right now anyways."

"Tatara? On first name bases already?" Izumo questioned. Dakota nodded, "Well, we're living together and calling each other by our last names got tiring."

"Wait, he's calling you Dakota?"

"...Yes?" For a moment, Dakota swears she saw sparks fly behind Izumo, even though the blonde smiled.

"Interesting~" Dakota raised an eyebrow, "Are you okay?"

"Peachy."

"Tatara-kun, what's up?" Dakota acknowledged the middle schooler, who was holding four cans of soda in his arms. He passed them around, and when he gave one to Mikoto he waited expectantly. Izumo and Dakota gave the boy an odd look. Mikoto snapped open the can, and a spray of coke hit his face, drenching him in soda. Izumo began cackling alongside Totsuka, while Dakota couldn't take her eyes off the drenched boy. He looked beyond irritated, glaring at the middle schooler.

"I didn't think that would work!" Totsuka laughed, pointing at Mikoto. The redhead then chucked his can at the Totsuka, who in return also got drenched in the drink.

"Ah! King!" Dakota glanced at her drink, and held it away from her as she opened it.

"Dakota-chan!" Izumo screeched as the liquid sprayed all over him. Dakota laughed and once she was sure it was done, she began sipping on the cool beverage. Izumo glared at her and held out his drink to her, but when he opened it nothing came out. Everyone stared blankly at the dud before Izumo threw it at the girl. He barely missed, but instead, he hit another person, a businessman from the looks of it. The man hollered when the drink hit his suit, spilling some of the sugary liquid on his jacket.

"Hey!" Everyone froze at the voice, now being confronted with an adult figure. The man stalked up to them, a snarl on his face and neck flushed with anger. Dakota gulped, memories of men beating her crossing her mind when she saw the look in his eyes. It was the same as those men. Exactly the same.

A rough hand grabbed her forearm and pushed her so she was behind them. Another broad figure blocked her, and a gentle hand clasped her shoulder.

"It's okay, Dakota-san, you're with us." 'Tatara,' she vaguely made out. Right, she was with Mikoto, Izumo, and Tatara. Mikoto stood in front of her, and Izumo to the side.

"Sorry about that sir, I was aiming for my friend but I missed," Izumo explained, an apologetic smile on his face. The man seethed, "I don't give a fuck! You know how much this suit costs?! HUH?!" Mikoto huffed, "Just get it dry cleaned, it'll be fine." Apparently those weren't the words the man wanted to hear, because he made a grab for Mikoto.

"Hey!" Izumo called out, quickly grabbing the man's arm before it could even touch the redhead. It wasn't so much for Mikoto's sake, but more for this man's.

"I swear! Kids these days have no respect for their elders!"

"We said sorry," Totsuka hummed, smiling at the businessman.

"Sorry won't fix this stain!"

"Well maybe if you stopped yelling at us you can get it cleaned faster," Izumo's snide remarked seemed to make the man even angrier. Before he could say anything, Mikoto clicked his tongue.

"Whatever let's go." Mikoto motioned to the opposite direction, and Dakota was quick to lead the way, followed by Totsuka, Izumo, and then Mikoto.

"Hey!" A hand on Dakota's back prevented her from looking back, taking the message to just keep walking.


End file.
